Under Moonlight
by gouka chibi fujo
Summary: She is in heat he said as he watched her bathe. He leaped though the trees to get to her. Lemon,Oneshot


This is the same story but fixed up. Some things were added, and some taken out. Not enough for you to think that this is a new story. This may look like rape, maybe it is maybe it's not, you will have to read to find out. This is a one shot.

This is the second story that I have written, Accidental Love Maybe was my eight story

So on with the story.

Oh yah **warning lemon, lemon, a really big lemon**. **You have been warned **

I hate to say this . I do not own Inuyasha and company. Other wise I would be a very rich and happy woman and not a bitter one ha ha. **  
**

**Under Moonlight**

He was standing under the moonlight. He wanted her. He's been watching her for months.

" She's in heat '' He said " Tonight she will finally become mine''

He swiftly leaped through the trees to reach her.

She was standing in the hot spring cleaning herself. She ducked under the water to wash the soap off of her. When she came up, she saw a tall pale figure standing beside her. She turned to run but he caught up to her, and grabbed her by the waist. She went to scream, but he put his right hand over her mouth. He then lifted her bridal style and took her to the shore. When he laid her down, she looked into his eyes. She did not know what to think of the look in them.

**Ok lemon begins  
**

He kissed her on the neck and kissed his way down to her left breast. As he was licking her rosy tip, he moved his right hand from her mouth to her right nipple, and started to pinch it.

'' Don't stop '' She moaned.

He left her nipple then licked his way down to her navel. As he was licking her navel his left hand made it's way down her legs and between her thighs. When she felt his hands in between her thighs she tried to buck him off but he would not stop. She opened her legs to kick him but that gave him the opportunity he was waiting for. He slipped his hand up her thighs and reached her nether lips. When she went to push him away, he started to play with her with her down there.

'' Don't stop'' She moaned again.

He moved his his right hand and parted her thighs more. He licked and nipped his way down. When she saw that he was about to lick her clit, she tried to buck him off and then cried out " No don't ''

He heard he cry out but paid her no mind and licked her anyway . When she felt his hot tongue touch her she jumped and moaned very softly. As he licked her he put his index finger from his right hand in her opening and started to move in and out of her. As she started to rock her body to him . He put his middle finger in he then licked and nipped his way back up her body and kissed her on the lips. When he slipped his tongue in her mouth she moaned. His tongue then took the same dance as his fingers below. The faster his fingers moved the faster his tongue moved. When she neared her climax he licked his way back to her clit .As soon as his tongue touched her she screamed with her climax. As she came he licked up all her sweet essence.

When he was done he looked her in the eyes and put his fingers to his mouth and licked her essence off. As he went to kiss her she pushed up off the ground, and flipped him on his back. She kissed him on the lips and tasted herself on her lips. She licked her lips and then kissed her way down his body. When she got to his nipples, she pinch the left one, licked it, and then blew on it. When she saw it puckered up, she then moved on to the right one and did the same thing. When she was done, she went back to the left nipple and started to lick it again. When she felt him shiver under her she started to suck on it . When she heard him gasped out she went to the right one and did the same thing. When she was done she licked and bit her way down to his waist. All the while she had her way with him, he had his head thrown back ecstasy. But when he felt her hot, wet, velvety mouth on the head of his hot hard member he picked his head up and tried to pull her off. But she would not let go. When she would not let go, he let go of her head. When she felt him let go of her she let him slip out of her mouth, and licked her way down the base of his member. As she lick her way back up, she played with his balls. When she got to the tip she lick the pre cum off and put the tip back in her mouth and started to suck. He put his hands back on her head and held her there. When he felt her bob up and down he started to pump his hips into her face. The harder she sucked the faster he pumped into her face.

When he could not take any more he growled and pulled her off, and flipped her on her back. He move up her body and kissed her on the lips. He told her to look in his eyes, when she did he entered her with a powerful thrust. She screamed with pain and pleasure. He stopped at her cry and looked into her eyes. When she felt the pain stop she moved up to meet him.

'' Please don't stop '' She said.

He moved in and out slowly. When she moved her body faster to meet his thrusts, he moved in her faster.

'' Harder '' She moaned as she ran her hands down his back.

He thrust into her harder.

'' Faster '' She cried as she dug her dull nails into his butt.

The faster he moved the more his inner demon called to him to make her his.

She arched off the ground, screamed and climax for the second time. But before she could calm down he picked her up and put her in her hands and knees. And before she could adjust to the new position. He moved behind her and thrust back into her hot wet heat. She cried out at the feeling of being so full down there. She threw her head back and moaned for him to go faster.

'' Faster '' He growled.

'' You want me to go faster '' He growled.

'' Yes, I want you to go faster '' She moaned.

He pulled out of her and thrust back in slowly. He did that four more times before she growled out. '' No, go faster ''

He picked up the pace and thrust into her faster.

'' Yes, kami yes '' She cried.

As she climaxed for the third time he reached down, licked her on the neck, and then bit her on the neck. When he tasted her hot sweet blood, he climax and poured his hot thick seed deep into her body. When she felt his seed pound into her she past out.

When she came to. She saw that she was laying on top of him, with his arms around her.

She looked into his eyes and asked. '' Why tonight? Why did you come tonight ? I waited and waited for you to come for me ''

" The time was not right for me to take you '' He said.

'' Why ? '' She asked.

'' Because for us to live together forever. We had to make love under the full moon, when it is at it highest and when you were in heat. So you could become a full demon '' He said .

'' What kind of demon will I become ? '' She asked.

" The same type of demon that you mated . Go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow '' He said as he wrapped their discarded clothes around them.

They went to sleep. When she got up the next day she saw that she was taller and had a fuller figure. When she looked into a small pool of water, she saw that her hair was longer and it reached her knees . She also saw that her hair had silver streaks. Her ears had turned pointed and her eyes were a silver green . She also had one dark pink strip on each cheek and the same on her hands and ankles. When she turned around she saw him by the hot spring. She ran to him and put her arms around him and said.

" I love you Sesshomaru ''

" I love you too Kagome ''

He said with a smile on his face as he saw the blue crescent moon appear on her forehead .

The End.

I would like to take the time to thank the following for reading and reviewing Accidental Love Maybe

InuFanJinx

Demon Lover77

King of ramen

A naughty mouse

totallybored

nihogneko

Amaya-Keiko2005

Sesshoumarulover13

Diamondpink

xmayxgurlx

Chibi Yazuki

lildevil0644

Leli17

miajay94

Thank you I love you all

OK I hoped that you liked my story . Please review.

gouka chibi fujo


End file.
